


Love Beyond the Horizon

by nozominari



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozominari/pseuds/nozominari
Summary: Akaashi Keiji and Bokuto Koutaro are lovers, they stay beside each other through thick and thin. However, a girl named Crystal, she is Akaashi's cousin met Bokuto at tried to seduce Bokuto. There is a high possibility that her plan will succeed by the help of Akaashi's parents because they are againts their relationship. Will they be able to surpass this or Bokuto will fall under Crystal's hand?
Relationships: Haikyuu!! - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Love Beyond the Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Just to inform you I am not a good writer but I want to share this fiction to you. I will accept criticisms so I can improve my writing. I am not that good at English as well, but I hope you will like this.

“Bokuto-san, are you ready to meet my family later?” 

Akaashi said while they were in the pool.

“Not really Akaashi. Remember when your mom told you that you should find a girl who has the same life status as your family? I can clearly remember that when you’re talking to her over the phone. “

Bokuto said and he went into the cottage to take a rest.

“But Bokuto, they can accept us. I’ll fight for you, you know that I love you. Just trust me, okay?”

“I’ll fight for you too, Akaashi. Of course I trust you and I love you so, so much.” 

Bokuto hugged Akaashi and Kuroo suddenly appeared in front of them.

“How sweet” 

Kuroo said and he is pulling Kenma because he doesn’t want to swim.

“Come on Kenma, you should enjoy our outing!” 

“I don’t want to swim, you just forced me to come” 

Kenma said and he pulled his hand from Kuroo

Bokuto gets the barbecue and starts eating. Akaashi was looking at him because he is worried about what will happen tonight. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is already 3pm and they decided to go home because Bokuto will meet Akaashi’s parents tonight. He is getting nervous because he is just a simple employee while Akaashi’s family owns a big company and known for being the biggest company in the city.

For that reason Bokuto is still having a second thought of going to Akaashi’s house. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bokuto finally arrived at their house and his parents are waiting for him.

“How’s your day son?”

His mom asked him and Bokuto looked at her.

“I’m nervous right now… I think I can’t face Akaashi’s family” 

He said and the expression of his dad changed.

“Don’t be. Are you ashamed of who you are? We did our best so you can finish your studies, don’t let them see you as a loser. Don’t look down on yourself, aren’t you proud?” 

His father said and Bokuto smiled at him.

“I’m sorry dad… You’re right. Thank you.” 

“Don’t look down on yourself just because you’re not from a rich family, you should be thankful that even we are not rich we still manage to provide your needs” 

Bokuto’s dad smiled at him. By that, Bokuto didn’t think about what would happen tonight. It all depends on them and all they have to do is to trust each other.

\----------------------------------------

Akaashi was lying on his bed right now. He’s scrolling through his social media account when Crystal, her cousin suddenly messages him.

Crystal: Yo, Akaashi. I guess you’re getting nervous because you’ll introduce your boyfriend in our family.  
Akaashi: Not really, if they can’t accept it I’ll fight for him. That’s why we are going to be alright tonight.  
Crystal: whoa, that’s the spirit! Well, see you tonight!  
Akaashi: ya, sure.

Crystal was Akaashi’s closest cousin. They grew up together and even though they are the opposite gender, it didn’t affect them on how they will treat each other. 

\--------------------------------------

Bokuto: I’ll make sure to arrive at 6:30, wait for me outside.  
Akaashi: Sure. Are you okay?  
Bokuto: Yes, my dad talked to me a while ago. So, I guess I’m fine.  
Akaashi: Don’t worry about it, I’m beside you and we will overcome everything even though they won’t accept us. I’ll fight for you until the end.  
Bokuto: That’s why I love you, Akaashi.  
Akaashi: I love you too. 

\-------------------------------------------

It’s already 5:45 pm when Bokuto decided to leave their house. He’s wearing a formal attire since he is going to me Akaashi’s parents and it is also a family reunion. Akaashi decided to introduce Bokuto to his family when he finds out that they will have a reunion. They will also celebrate the success of their company. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Akaashi was in his room when his mom entered.

“Keiji, I can’t wait to meet your fiance. I can’t wait to meet her”

“My fiance is a guy, mom” 

Akaashi said and her mom glared at him.

“That’s a shame” 

“But I love him. It has nothing to do with the gender or even their life status mom”

“You’re a shame Keiji. Don’t bring him here.”

“Too late” 

He walked out of his room because his phone vibrated. He looked at the message and saw Bokuto’s message to him.

“I’m almost there”

He didn’t reply to him and went downstairs.

“Hey, Akaashi. Where are you going?”

It’s his cousin Crystal. 

“I’m going to Bokuto, want to come with me?”

“Yeah sure. I want to meet him”

They both went outside and waited for Bokuto to come. While waiting Crystal saw Akaashi’s wallpaper.

“Whoa, your man is handsome huh? I want to make him mine”

Akaashi looked at her and she just laughed.

“Now, now. I’m just kidding, okay?”

“That’s not a good joke, Crystal”

Crystal just smiled at him and patiently waited for Bokuto.  
Crystal is the type of girl who’s going to do anything to get what she wants. She had many ex-lovers and that was just all temporary. Crystal was a playgirl and Akaashi knows that. 

“I will not let her steal Bokuto from me”

After waiting for 10 minutes Bokuto already arrived and he suddenly looked at Crystal. Crystal smiled at him but Bokuto didn’t mind her and hugged Akaashi.

After what he did, Crystal’s face expression suddenly changed. It is her first time getting ignored by a guy. 

“Damn you. I’ll make sure to make you mine”

She whispered and went inside the house.

Akaashi was confused because Crystal suddenly left

“What did you do?”

“Huh? What do you mean? I did nothing, she smiled at me but I don’t care”

Because of what Bokuto said, Akaashi feels at ease.

“Let’s go inside, Bokuto” 

He held Bokuto’s hand and when they entered Akaashi’s house, all of them were looking at them. Akaashi held Bokuto’s hand tighter because he knows that the people’s way of looking at him makes him uncomfortable. 

“I’m here” 

He said and smiled at Bokuto. Bokuto just nodded because deep inside he feels so nervous.

Akaashi’s mom was looking at Bokuto. 

“So, it’s you? We will not allow your relationship, break-up with Akaashi or else you will not see him anymore”

Bokuto’s eyes widened and he didn't know what to say. 

“We are not going to end our relationship mom. I don’t care if you’ll hate me or even disown me this is my life and you can’t control it anytime you want. I let you decide on what I am going to do when I was child, but right now I have the right to decide on what I want in my life.”

“Keiji, he is not worth it”

“How can you say that? Is it because he is not as rich as us? What kind of parents are you, it is not called love if you just love the person because they’re rich. You just wanted me to marry someone from a rich family so you can also benefit from it.”

“How dare you Akaashi!” 

His dad shouted and he pulled Bokuto out of the house. Bokuto’s tears fell from his eyes; he can’t do anything to protect Akaashi.

“You will regret this Keiji!” 

This time it’s her mom who shouted to him while they are walking away from Akaashi’s house.

When they reached the gate Bokuto stopped.

“Don’t you dare tell me that we should break-up just because mom told you to break-up with me” 

Akaashi looked at Bokuto’s eyes. He wiped his tears.

“A-Akaashi. I-I’m sorry.. Because of me.. Y-your mom hated you..”

Akaashi smiled at him and said

“I don’t mind it, Bokuto. I promised you that I will fight for you and no matter what happen I will always be here for you” 

“A-Akaashi. I love you so much”

Bokuto said and he is still crying. Akaashi hugged him.

“Don’t worry, okay?” 

Bokuto nodded and under the moonlight they promised to be together, forever.

\-----------------------------------

“I will make Akaashi regret what he did!” 

Akaashi’s mom said while preventing herself from throwing things in front of her. 

“I can’t believe that Keiji did that for a low-class man”

His dad was drinking his wine while thinking of a way to separate Akaashi and Bokuto.

“Do you want me to help you? I can be a big help.” 

Crystal suddenly walked towards Akaashi’s mom and she’s smiling like she is the happiest woman in the world.

“Tsk, what can you do? Shut up Crystal” 

“Then, what about I’ll seduce Bokuto? If he falls in love with me then you can do anything that you want to Akaashi. If that happened you can arrange a wedding for him, right?”

Crystal smirked and Akaashi’s parents looked at each other.

“It’s just simple. I’ll make Bokuto mine. I’m desperate right now, cooperate with me. Do this for Akaashi” 

“I have no complain, do your thing Crystal”

Akaashi’s dad tells Crystal but her mom is not in favor of it.

“We should not do this to Akaashi. I want them to break-up but not with this”

“But he pissed me, don’t worry about it. He can’t do anything” 

His mom sighed and just agreed with his dad.

Crystal smiled and - 

“Oh finally, I will make you suffer Akaashi. I’m sorry but you’re going to be my rival now. We may be the closest of all, but right now I don’t care about it this is going to be a success. Just wait, Bokuto you’re going to be mine.” 

Crystal gets his phone 

“So, where will I start?”

Crystal: I bet you’re not going home  
Keiji: Why do you care, tsk.  
Crystal: Then let’s go to my place tonight.

Keiji: Hell no.

“Damn, it’s hard to convince him. Well, I guess I’ll next time.”

Crystal smiled and she can’t wait for what she’s planning. 

“Bokuto”

“Yes, Akaashi?”

“Don’t leave me, okay?”  
“Why would I leave you Akaashi?”

“Because of a girl?”

“The hell are you talking about? I don’t care about them, you’re prettier and absolutely the best”

“I’m just worried because of my cousin”

“She’s pretty but I don’t care. I don’t like a girl like her, if I ever date a girl I’ll date a simple girl and not like her. She seems to be desperate and I hate it. I think her being desperate is not a good thing, I bet she will just hurt the people around her.”

Akaashi’s surprised because it looks like Bokuto knows Crystal for a long time. What Bokuto said is right, she can be so desperate to the point that she ended up hurting other people.

“Akaashi, don’t worry okay? We will fight for each other” 

Akaashi smiled and kissed Bokuto…


End file.
